


COOL

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey its a new installment!  sorry for neglecting this series, i dont mean to. im just overwhelmed w/ track and schoolwork. i am so ready for possible sterek moments happening eventually in the next seasons tho.</p>
    </blockquote>





	COOL

**Author's Note:**

> hey its a new installment! sorry for neglecting this series, i dont mean to. im just overwhelmed w/ track and schoolwork. i am so ready for possible sterek moments happening eventually in the next seasons tho.

SCREW THIS I HATE THIS SONG

NEW INSTALLMENT COMING SOON BECAUSE THE NEXT SONG IS ONE OF MY FAVS


End file.
